Kouki Takuma
''' '''Kouki Takuma (たくまこうき, Takuma Kouki) is a spiritually powered human boy who once held residence in Japan. Kouki ran away from home, having a need to get out of his hometown and see new places. Upon encountering Itsuki Jurou, Kouki saw his chance to get away from his home and began following Itsuki around. His current base of operations, along with the rest of Itsuki's Group is within Taizenoto Town. Appearance Kouki is a teenage human boy in his natural appearance. Kouki is a fairly tall young boy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes to match. Kouki is also known to rather fit for his age with a few muscles on this young boy. Kouki's dress is also rather parculiar, before running away to go journeying with Itsuki he dressed like a regular teenage boy in more urban and modern clothes, after he left home to journey with Itsuki he began to wear a brown cloak and goggles around his neck. Personality Kouki is a very energetic young boy, a behavior that often gets on the nerves of Itsuki. Instead of relaxing and enjoying life like Itsuki does, Kouki much rather rush and get things over with. Kouki acts as a primary character foil for Itsuki (while Itsuki's Zanpaktou spirit, Denkou Arashi is a secondary character foil.) and his personality often clashes with that of Itsuki. Kouki has an act first think later policy when it comes to his tactics. When it comes to fight, the first one to make a whole move within the party is Kouki which has given good and bad results. Kouki often clashes with Itsuki on these matters and his leap first behavior has landed the group in immense trouble. Kouki is described as 'lame' by the other members of the group. He can be rather annoying sometimes as he often tries to tell corny jokes at the expense of others. Kouki is sometimes remarked as a liability while off the battlefield and normally gets into trouble by himself. Even though Kouki isn't respected all that much as a companion, as a fighter he is well feared by the other members of the group. Kouki makes great use of energy manipulation skills during combat and has been known to help the group get out of trouble as much as he gets them into it. History Kouki's life before meeting up with Itsuki had been anything except what he had wanted it to be. He lived with a mother and father that treated like he was nothing, they often verbally abused Kouki and told he that he meant nothing to him. Kouki's parents were nonetheless real strict on their son and Kouki could not experience anything that other children could, he never had any friends and didn't know how it felt to have anybody actually feel as if they cared for him. As a young boy Kouki could always feel the presence of the other world, he would go nights sleepless due to the fact that he could hear various spirits calling him and it frightened him. As Kouki grew with age, his ability to detect spirits did as well. Soon Kouki was not only able to hear spirits, he could now see them as well. Eventually Kouki began to accept his ability to interact with spirits as a gift, finding a whole other world to retreat to whenever he felt lonely. Kouki still had the need to act out however, he would often steal things from stores, act up in school, and get on people's nerves just so they would acknowledge him. Eventually however, Kouki's spiritual power began to attract evil spirits known as Hollows. One night while Kouki was walking home alone, he found himself attacked by a vicious Hollow and almost killed. Just as Kouki was about to finished off by the Hollow, a mysterious man came to rescue slaying the beast with a mysterious katana. The man, Itsuki Jurou, at first couldn't believe that a human could see him and soon both he and Kouki grew to become friends. When Itsuki prepared himself to leave the town in which Kouki lived, young Kouki decided to follow Itsuki as he was amazed by how different he was from a regular human. Traveling with Itsuki has allowed Kouki to work on his skills, as he journeyed with the Visored he was able to fight against Hollows and so discovered that he had a power that slept deep inside of him. Kouki found that he had the ability to manipulate his energy in the forms of various attacks. Kouki began to feel that while traveling with Itsuki he was able to awaken his 'true self' and continues to travel with Itsuki to this very day. Plot Itsuki Gaiden Arc Equipment Bō: 'A Japanese long staff weapon used in Bojutsu, a type of Japanese martial arts. Kouki began to utilizing the weapon while traveling with Itsuki and normally uses it during melee-style combat when he wishes to get closer to his foe. Normally Kouki will use his staff to knock enemies off their feet or to catch them off balance and then follow up with a different attack. Powers & Abilites '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: '''While Kouki prefers to more long-based attacks, Kouki has proven in his time that he can hold his own while fighting face up with his enemies. Kouki isn't too much into martial arts specfically but he specializes in grabbing enemies and throwing them while up close. Ultimately, Kouki is rather big at punching his foes where it hurts the worst. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Kouki can take a lot of hits in battle, comes with the spiritual power that he has. While most regular humans will be ready to collapse and die after a long battle with a Hollow, even after taking hits that may seem fatal for the average human, Kouki can still bare and continue on fighting for longer than the average human. '''High Spiritual Power: '''Most humans have little to no spiritual power, however Kouki is different and has much stronger spiritual power than that of any regular human. Kouki's spiritual power is strong enough to rival that of strong Hollows. Long before now, back when Kouki was a young boy he had spiritual power, ever since then that power began to grow and become stronger. Kouki's spiritual power appears to be far from it's peak. Energy Manipulation Due to his high-levels of spiritual power, Kouki eventually began to learn and mould his spiritual energy into many different forms and began to use them to make many different attacks and abilites. Kouki first concentrates his energy into either his mouth or his hands and even for more powerful attacks, his whole body ot unleash power energy beams or blast. Kouki appears to have his own signature to his energy attacks and the energy he unleashes appears to take a light blue coloring. *'Seishou Tama: 'Seishou Tama is one of Kouki's primary offensive moves within combat. First Kouki summons up a sphere of concentrated energy and then hurls it at the opponent. The sphere of energy is very powerful and is decided to break through things rather then explode upon impact much like a ram. Eventually the energy sphere will dissolve. A variation of this technique '''Dual Seishou Tama '''can be used to fire two Seishou Tama at once. '''Multi Seishou Tama '''can also be used to fire multiple Seishou Tama (usually three or more.) *'Seishou Kousen: 'Seishou Kousen is one of Kouki's stronger combat moves. K ouki summons spiritual energy to either his hand or his mouth and unleashes it in the form of a concentrated beam. The beam is powerful enough to burst through strong materials like Seishou Tama is able to as well. Kouki can use a variation of this attack known as '''Dual Seishou Kousen '''which unleashes two energy blast instead of one. *'Seishou Chikara: 'Is one of Kouki's stronger abilites. This technique can be used as either an defensive or an offensive techni que. First, Kouki forms an orb of energy. This orb of energy can deflect oncoming attacks and if it comes into contact with the enemy, it will then force the enemy into it's center and blast them with energy. *'Yuuen Seishou 'Dangan: '''One of Kouki's strongest techniques. By summoning up a large amount of energy in one of his hands, Kouki unleashes a powerful blast of concentrated energy in the shape of an arrow. The blast is shaped like an arrow and it's direction can be manipulated and changed by Kouki. The technique does have a few weak spots, if it is met at it's side by another attack of equal level or stronger the technique will then be dissolved. The tip of the energy arrow is also a weak spot as that is where most of the power within the technique lies, if the tip is met by a strong attack then the concentrated energy will then erupt, canceling the attack and triggering an explosion. Relationships 'Itsuki Jurou: 'Itsuki and Kouki have more of a father/son relationship if anything. The night they met, when Kouki watched as Itsuki destroyed an attacking Hollow, Kouki began to admire him greatly. Since then Kouki had been following Itsuki and had been growing stronger. Kouki views Itsuki as the only true friend that he has ever made in his life. 'Minako Aoi: '''Itsuki and Minako have a brother and sister relationship, when Itsuki and Kouki found the young girl alone. Itsuki began to reach out to her acting as a brotherly figure. Before Minako could defend herself, Kouki would protect her from the elements and he treats her as if she were his own flesh and blood family member. Trivia *Kouki's powers are based off a mixture of demon spells from Konjiki no Gash Bell. *Kouki is based off the friend of his creator. Quotes (To Itsuki's Group) "You can rely on me!" (To Itsuki) "Don't worry Itsuki-san I'll handle this!" See Also Category:Steven-Kun Category:Human